The Eye of Jupiter
"The Eye of Jupiter" is the eleventh episode of the third season from the science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica. It aired on December 15, 2006 and was filmed in Kamloops, B.C.http://www.tnrdfilm.com/past-productions?p=bsgalgae L’Œil de Jupiter * Titre original : The Eye of Jupiter * Numéros : 45 (3.11) / Prod° 311 * Scénariste : Mark Verheiden * Réalisateur : Michael Rymer * Diffusions : ** : sur Sci Fi Channel ** : sur Sci Fi * Survivants : * Invitée : Lucy Lawless (Numéro Trois) et Dean Stockwell (Cavil) * Résumé : La flotte est en orbite autour de la planète aux algues depuis quatorze jours, pour se ravitailler, lorsqu'elle découvre le temple des Cinq. Ce temple est une tombe perdue contenant l'artefact de l'œil de Jupiter, une relique pouvant montrer le chemin vers la Terre. Quelques bases cylons arrivent au moment où les humains découvrent la tombe. * Commentaire : Plot Survivor Count: 41,402 The refugee fleet has been orbiting an algae planet for two weeks. Members of Galactica have set up a base camp on the surface in an arid ravine while harvesting food supplies from the humid regions. After Starbuck haphazardly lands a Raptor, Apollo admonishes her behavior, but the two soon embrace in a passionate kiss. Apollo wants to stop hiding their feelings for each other and divorce from their respective spouses, but Starbuck says marriage is a sacrament with the Gods that she vowed not to break. Aboard a Cylon Basestar, Gaius Baltar is awakened by cries of a baby. He follows the cries to a room where the Cylon/Human child Hera is being cared for by Number Eight who tells Baltar the child is sick. Back on the planet, Chief Tyrol feels strangely compelled to explore some hills near the camp and wanders off. He soon discovers an underground passage leading to an enormous room containing a pillar carved with runes and an ornate symbol. He reports his discovery to Galactica believing that he may have found the "Temple of Five" — a lost tomb mentioned in the Sacred Scrolls that holds the "Eye of Jupiter" — yet another marker left by the Thirteenth Tribe that points the way to Earth. Tyrol mentions the Eye was something his parents once studied religiously. Almost immediately, four Basestars jump into the planet's orbit. Admiral Adama orders all civilian ships to jump away while Galactica prepares for battle. Colonel Tigh knows they are no match against four Basestars, but Adama says he will not abandon the crew on the surface. Strangely enough, the Basestars hold their position and Baltar calls Galactica requesting they meet with them. A Cylon Heavy Raider is allowed to land on Galactica where Baltar disembarks along with Number Three, Number Eight, and Cavil. Athena enters the corridor where she identifies Eight as "Boomer", the one who shot Adama. Tigh tells Boomer her visiting privileges have been revoked and has soldiers detain her while the other Cylons meet with Adama and President Roslin. Baltar opens the discussion, apologizing for what happened on New Caprica, but Roslin interrupts him telling the Cylons: "The less this man speaks the easier this will go." Adama tells the Cylons to get to the point, and Three explains that they want the Eye of Jupiter, knowing that the humans have discovered it. In exchange for the Eye, the Cylons will leave the humans alone. Cavil says they'll even throw in Baltar as an "added bonus". Three warns that if the humans attempt to bring the Eye up from the planet they will be attacked. Adama refuses the offer and threatens that he will destroy the artifact with nukes if the Cylons try to take it by force. Back in the corridor, Boomer asks Athena if she really knows what happened to her baby, Hera. She reveals that Hera is alive on a Basestar, but has fallen ill and she does not know why. Boomer further explains that the child was found on New Caprica, in the care of a school teacher who worked with Roslin, who probably knew the child was alive the whole time. Athena does not want to believe any of it and quickly storms away. Athena tells her husband Helo about what Boomer said, but Helo refuses to believe they've been lied to. After the Cylons leave, Adama contacts the base camp informing Apollo of the Cylons' interest in the Eye and asks for a report on Tyrol's progress in deciphering the runes. Tyrol admits he is at a loss, saying he should have paid more attention to his parents' religious teachings. Adama orders Apollo to set up explosives around the temple in case the Cylons try to take it. At this point the Cylons jam communications rendering the wireless useless. At the base camp, Apollo orders Starbuck, her husband Anders, and Dee to round up the workers and equip them with arms and start fabricating tylium mines. Anders scoffs, stating the workers are no soldiers and they do not stand a chance if attacked. Apollo believed that organizing a militia was Anders's specialty back on Caprica, but Anders argues his militia conducted hit-and-run attacks, not defense of a fixed location. Knowing Anders is being defiant on purpose, Apollo tells him that they need to put their differences aside to which Anders says that he is not blind to what has been going on between Apollo and Starbuck. At this point, Starbuck takes Anders aside telling him that now is not the time for this. Aboard Galactica, Felix Gaeta informs Adama and Roslin about his recent observations of the star that the algae planet orbits. The blue giant is in a state of imbalance and may go supernova at any time. Gaeta also speculates on the timing that both they and the Cylons have found the Eye just at the moment the star is about to explode. The chances are astronomical and Gaeta feels the find must have a prophetic significance. Adama replies that if events have been ordained by higher powers they must have quite a sense of humour. Aboard one of the Basestars, the Cylons discuss the current situation. Cavil believes that Adama is bluffing about nuking the planet and that they should attack Galactica now. Leoben says they should not risk the chance and to not take Adama for granted. Regardless, Cavil reminds them they are machines, and will outlast the humans; they can take their time finding Earth without the Eye. Elsewhere, Three and Baltar visit the Hybrid. Three hopes to gain more insight on the Temple of Five which she believes is connected to the five unseen Cylon models — one of which she believes may be "god" himself. The Hybrid answers Three's queries in her incoherent rant saying something about sins that will be revealed by the "chosen one". She looks to Baltar directly repeating "the chosen one" over and over. Six soon enters the chamber after eavesdropping, and Three says that she and Baltar must go down to the planet to learn the secrets of the Eye. They are, however, leaving Six behind. With hurt feelings, Six demands to know their intentions; Three says she still loves her, but she is ending their three-way relationship. Going to the temple is something Three and Baltar must do alone. Back on Galactica, Roslin studies the Sacred Scrolls, searching for clues to the Eye, when Adama enters and informs her that Boomer has told Athena that her baby is still alive. Roslin admits the story is true but before she can explain, Adama leaves in anger. The admiral approaches Helo and Athena and confirms the story. Pained, Athena wants to see Hera, but they know it may be impossible. In the meantime, Adama tells the couple to at least take comfort in knowing that their child is still alive. Back on the planet, Starbuck flies her Raptor on a recon mission where she soon spots a Centurion emplacement. They fire a missile that damages the Raptor and causes Starbuck to spiral out of control. Apollo soon learns that Starbuck's Raptor was shot down and Anders demands they mount a rescue operation. Apollo says they do not have enough manpower and they must hold the camp. Anders tells Apollo off and starts to head out on his own, but Apollo orders Sergeant Matias to stop him. Matias draws a weapon and points it at Anders's head. Anders turns to Apollo in shocked disbelief. In space, Galactica's DRADIS detects the launch of six Cylon Heavy Raiders heading toward the planet. Maintaining his vow to destroy the temple, Adama orders the armament of the nukes. The Cylons likewise detect the opening of Galactica's missile doors and prepare for a counter-attack of their own, ending the episode as a mid-season cliffhanger. Trivia *Many of the runes which appear on the central column of the Eye of Jupiter artifact are stylized Hebrew letters written in both standard right to left format and reversed as if seen in a mirror. The letters appear to be random and form no words. Most easily recognizable are gimmel (ג), mem (מ) and final tsadek (ץ). References External links *"The Eye of Jupiter" at the Battlestar Wiki *Episode review at official website *http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destruction_des_Douze_Colonies Eye of Jupiter Eye of Jupiter, The * Saison 3 de Battlestar Galactica # L'Oeil_de_Jupiter Voir aussi *http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Eye_of_Jupiter *Google: Réfèrences Catégorie:A traduire en: